


Drunk Dial

by GalahadWilder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Sequel to seasonofthegeek's http://archiveofourown.org/works/11298456/chapters/25965594Specifically Chapter 79. Read that first, then come back here!





	Drunk Dial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Times the Charm: More Miraculous Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298456) by [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek). 



Adrien had a wicked hangover.

He severely regretted getting drunk the night before. He’d never really been able to hold his liquor, which was why he’d always stuck to lighter drinks at his father’s events.

He squeezed the bridge of his nose and squinted. Had the sun always been this *bright?*

He and Nino approached the park where Marinette and Alya were waiting for them. Even at this distance, he could see Marinette’s pigtails - Ladybug’s pigtails? - bobbing excitedly as she talked with Alya about… something. He’d wonder, normally, what exactly their class president was so energized about, but right now he was too hungover to care. Not quite too hungover to realize how much Marinette had occupied his thoughts lately, even before her call two nights prior.

They arrived at the park to find the girls arguing about something, both of them quite animated. Adrien was absolutely fine with leaving them to it, but… Marinette saw him and stopped mid-word, her entire face turning as scarlet as her suit.

As *Ladybug’s* suit. Damn, Agreste, get your head back on straight.

“A-a-Adrien!” she stammered, her hands flailing in that way that only she could. “How are you feeling? You don’t look so good - I mean, not that you ever look bad, I love your face - I mean, I uh -”

Adrien groaned, the memory of what he’d said last night coming back to him all at once. No wonder she was acting weird around him - and he’d been making such progress! She’d been actually talking to him lately!

Apparently more than that, if her drunken call from the other night was anything to go by. And now, with one careless call, he’d fucked up everything.

Except… she wasn’t looking at him like she usually did. The fear of him was there, yeah, but there was something else, too. Shyness, coyness, and something… fiery. Something hungry?

Something Ladybug. Good god, this girl was going to drive him insane in all the best ways.

He almost, ALMOST reached out to take her hand. But then the screaming started.

***

Ladybug wasn’t sure whether to be thankful or annoyed. She couldn’t remember any of what she’d said to Adrien two nights ago, and the message he’d left her had been… well, nearly incomprehensible. He’d thought she was cute? He said he wanted to kiss her?

He’d called her Princess. He’d said he was in LOVE with her.

He’d thought she was Ladybug? What had she SAID to him?

She had to know, to ask him about what he’d meant, but she wasn’t ready. And then the Akuma came. And now Chat Noir was drunk.

The Akuma itself had been an easy enough battle, but it had been making its victims drunk and apparently the Miraculous Cure hadn’t quite taken on Chat this time. He’d gotten tagged when he jumped in front of another shot that was meant for her, and now he was stumbling around and purring.

“You’re so… you’re so pretty,” he said. “You’re too pretty. S'not… s'not fair.” He fell against a wall, propping himself up with his elbow.

She grabbed him by the arm. “Come on, Chaton,” she murmured. “We need to get you home.”

“But I *am* home,” he said, sudden conviction in his voice as he stared into her eyes. She felt a shiver run down her spine. “You’re here and Adrien’s here and Plagg’s here…” He slid down the wall and sat. “Everyone’s here.”

Adrien? Adrien was here?

She reached down to help him up, but instead she yelped as he pulled her down next to him and enfolded her in his arms. “I love you so much, Marinette,” he murmured.

She froze.

He tapped her on the nose, his eyes half-lidded. “Don’t tell Ladybug,” he whispered.

“I won’t, Chaton,” she said, stroking his head. He purred.

She stared at him. At her partner, at the boy she trusted with her life. At the boy she spent all her nights with. At the boy she knew nothing about.

Well, almost nothing.

“Adrien?” she said, her voice quavery, uncertain.

“Hmm?” he responded, his eyes still closed.

“Let’s get you home.”

“Whatever you say, Princess.” He smiled and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Third chapter continues here! http://archiveofourown.org/works/11679288
> 
> Many thanks to the amazing Mayuralover for the continuation! http://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/pseuds/mayuralover
> 
> (Sorry for the weirdness of this particular fic, we have absolutely no idea how to do a proper chain fic yet)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drunk Wake Up Call and a Rude Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679288) by [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/pseuds/mayuralover)




End file.
